Chapitre 2La vérité
by M.A FleurDona
Summary: Voici le chapitre 2.La vérité.Dans ce chapitre vous découvrez plus de chose sur nos héroine.


_**Chapitre 2:La vérité.**_

**Milena avait encore passé toute la nuit a pensé ****à**** ces questions sans réponse. Elle décida d'aller voir Alina et de tout lui raconter.**

**-Bonjour Lili, que fait-tu?**

**-Je travaille cela ne se voit pas?**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Je ne t'ai rien fait!**

**-Quoi! Tu ne fais jamais rien, tu as une vie toi.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**

**-Tu n'a pas besoin de travailler, tu as des robes magnifiques et tu as des serviteurs.**

**-Mais je me fiche de ma noblesse, j'échangerai volontiers ma place contre la tienne.**

**-Bien sûr! Arrête de te plaindre et va-t'en.**

**-Comme tu veux****.**** Répondit-elle avec une petite voix.**

**Elle partit en se demandant ce qui se passait, mais d'une certaine manière, elle pensait qu'elle avait raison. Elle se rendait ensuite chez Yann.**

**-Bonjour Yann. Dit-elle en souriant.**

**-Ah c'est toi, bonjour répondit-il avec une drôle de tête.**

**-Oui c'est moi, contente de voir que ma visite te fait plaisir, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui, vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit? Et puis je m'en fiche bonne journée.**

**-Non attend! Cria-t-il.**

**-Quoi qu'il a t-il? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Je vais te raconter...Lili m'a avouer qu'elle m'aimait et je lui aie répondu que j'aimais une autre personne.**

**-Oh, alors c'est dont ****ça.**

**-Quoi donc?**

**-Elle est de mauvaise humeur, c'est surprenant elle ne m'en n'a jamais parler, et je peux savoir qui est cette autre personne?**

**Il fronça les sourcils****,**** baissa la tête et lui répondit:**

**-Tu ne la connais pas, mais tu l'apprécierais!**

**-D'accord, en tout cas il faudrait que tu parles a Lili, car quand elle est de mauvaise humeur elle est très désagréable.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai lui parler.**

**Elle rentra chez elle et aperçu sa tante avec un médaillon****.**

**-Ma tante, que faite vous avec ce médaillon?**

**-Rien...tien je te le donne, il est à toi.**

**-Vraiment? Merci****.**

**Elle alla dans sa chambre, admira le médaillon****,**** au même moment elle appuya au centre et une lumière verte en sortit. Au bout de quelques minutes la lumière disparu, et le sol commença ****à**** trembler, le vent se levait. Elle sortit pour voir ce qui se passait, et elle aperçut un navire s'approchant du port. Elle se décida enfin à s'approcher et vit à bord du navire...le capitaine Jack Witensohn. Elle était contente de le voir, mais elle se demandait pourquoi était-il ici.**

**-Capitaine que faite vous ici?**

**-Je viens t'emmener loin, toi et ta sœur****.**

**-Ma sœur? Mais je n'ai pas de sœur****.**

**-Si tu en as une, Alina! Et moi je suis ton père.**

**-Comment? dit-elle choquée.**

**-Je te raconterai tout plus tard, mais tu dois absolument allez chercher ta sœur****.**** Vous êtes en danger, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.**

**-D'accord!**

**Elle courut le plus vite possible et se rendit chez sa sœur****.**** Elle toqua à sa porte.**

**-Milena qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? A cette heure-ci?**

**-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut qu'on parte maintenant, fais-moi confiance.**

**-Très bien. Mais je t'avoue que tu me fais un peu peur.**

**Elles se mirent ****à**** courir****,**** mais en route elles croisèrent Yann.**

**-Les filles, mais pourquoi courrez-vous?**

**-Désolé Yann on doit partir. Dit Milena en s'éloignant.**

**-Partir, mais partir où? Marmonna-t-il. Attendez, cria-t-il.**

**Elles ****étaient**** arrivées au navire, quand Yann arriva.**

**-Monte, je te rejoins fit Milena a sa sœur****.**

**-Dit-moi que c'est une blague, vous ne partez pas?**

**-Si, nous le devons, nous courrons un grand danger et pour le moment, je ne peux rien te dire, car je ne sais rien. Je suis désolé, avant que je parte, je veux te dire que je tiens beaucoup à toi.**

**-Moi aussi. Je t'a...**

**Elle lui coupa la parole.**

**-Au revoir Yann.**

**Jack et ces deux filles s'éloignaient et Yann les regardait, mais il avait eu une idée...**

**Maintenant, Jack et les deux sœurs devaient être loin et les filles exigeaient des explications.**

**-Alors, capitaine que se passe-t-il?**

**Il raconta l'histoire qui c'était passé avec leur mère, le médaillon****,**** et que Milena venait de le déclencher à nouveau. Les filles étaient heureuse d'être sœur****,**** mais cela les choquais car elle ne se ressemblait pas beaucoup, sauf pour leur yeux.**

**-Comment vas-tu? demanda Alina ****à**** sa sœur****.**

**-Je vais...bien. Répondit-elle avec un visage triste.**

**-Cela n'a pas l'air.**

**-Je te dis que je vais bien. S'énerva-t-elle.**

**-D'accord, d'accord ne te fâche pas.**

**-Je suis vraiment désolé, cette histoire cela fait beaucoup. Je vais allez me reposez.**

**C'était le matin, les filles s'étaient bien reposées car elles savaient qu'une longue quête les attendit****...**


End file.
